Mission: Harem
by Daryl Is a Fag
Summary: Naruto was a man with a plan. You think you know what this story is about, but you don't. Yaoi/Yuri/Het. Possible Crossovers. Rated M for swearing, vitamin C content, drugs, and alcohol.
1. The Goal

Naruto had a plan and not just any plan mind you, a _big fucking_ plan, so big in fact that he couldn't even chuckle/cackle/or laugh in evil merriment, because we all know people are up to things when they laugh, especially when in evil merriment.

Anyway! Back to the _big fucking_ topic at hand, Naruto was a man with a plan.

What might this plan be? Well, Naruto had two...three... maybe up to 20 objectives with this plan! Oh yes, quite the mission.

Step one. Write down a _big fucking _list of all the men and women of not just Konoha, oh no, the whole **WORLD** and then categorize them by age, gender, and flexibility. Yesss, you heard right _flexibility_!

Step two. Molest/Rape and/or just invite the vic- uh _person _or people into his bed. Believe it!

Step three. Leave before they wake, but leave a note.

Step four. Think of what to write on said note.

Step five! Well, there wasn't really a step five, **YET**, but there will be, oh there will be.

Naruto pauses and coughs to cover what had transformed from whistling innocently to evil cackling. Good no one was looking. That would not do, no, not at all. Though he did let out a slight _innocent_ chuckle when he thought about all the fun he would have. Hehehe... kuku**kuku**- uh he..hehe.


	2. First Hinata

**Hello Fanfiction! -Cue Fireworks- Thank you Thank you -Bow- Well, now let's see... This is the first REAL citrus chapter of 'Mission: Harem' I hope you all enjoy! **

But please be warned this story is not **just** for your entertainment (or my own -winkwink-.) It is also for sexually descriptive writing practice! Woo -cue the crickets- Yeah...

I also want to try to be able to write long chapter and be consistent with my writing and this story will hopefully help with that. This chapter was written in the car yesterday (^^) and probably sucks. Please don't mind it, the story will get better I can guarantee. Since I had received no feedback on the first pairing it will be random selection! ): Happens when you don't review. -tsktsk-

Now I own **nothing**. There I hope your happy 'Mr. Disclaimer Man'. For ruining my lifelong dream of owning a manga! -Goes off and cries- -cue story-

Mission: Harem

Victim 1:

The body pushed up behind him was warm and inviting. Her luscious breast and toned abdominals called to him, begging him to give in; to submit to the primal urges that burned through his body hot, and oh so sinful.

With a sigh he pulled her over his unclothed shoulder pressing his lips to hers as soon as the opportunity presented itself. No, this was his mission, his goal. He wouldn't back down, wouldn't fight it. She pressed back sweetly, her responses slow and flirtatious. He growled low in his throat pushing deeper into her mouth, running his tongue over teeth and gums exploring the glorious heat to his heart's content.

His hands made quick work of her shirt, tossing it in some unimportant corner.

Moans and sensual words of 'love' were poured into the otherwise quiet room. Pushed hard into the soft cushions of the couch she didn't even blink as he began stripping her. Bra, thong, boxers, and pants were thrown over shoulder and forgotten, as lips met, tongues swirled and hands roamed, over supple breast, down soft sides, and back up strong thighs. He kissed his way down her body positioning him above her, pushing slowly into the tight, wet heat of her intimacy.

Her thighs wrapped around his waist, a cry of approval leaving her. Leaning over her, he placed his hands on either side of her head, her body folding upwards with him, pulling out and then back in.

He picked up speed rocking back and forth inside her, deeper he thrust, harder her body was penetrated, her large, bouncy, boobs moving in delayed synchronization.

"Gods!" She screamed her head thrown back neck exposed, he grinned as he bite deeply into her pulse, "Harder!" She panted half open eyes cloudy and unfocused.

They moved together keeping pace before her arms flew around his neck bring his head down into her warm nipples. "So close, more!" Oh and did he give her exactly what she wanted. So close to the edge they lay, teetering on the brink; before their screamed ecstasy announced their dual climaxes.

Tired and satisfied, for now anyway, he flipped them over lying on his back. Her tired abused body hung limply across him. A chuckle resounded in the sex soaked air. "Up for round two, Hina-chan?" He asked, his sparkling blue eyes locked with bright lavender. She sent him a lecherous smirk, purring out a "of course, Naruto-Kun!" before she settled herself upon his reawakening erection.

**FIN**


	3. Then Sasuke

Well here is my attempt at Yaoi! It was hard to force myself to start writing this I was so afraid. D:

Now readers who like hetro please don't stop reading because of this chapter. I thought it best to have a Hetro then Yaoi then Yuri pairings for the first three chapters then mix it around, if I stick to this story that is. Which I'll try to do! If you want something different please comment. I will do request pairings/Events/Kinks. Threes/More-somes are fine as well; I would like to writing those too. Step forth my pretties! (Updated 8.12.09)

Mission: Harem

Victim Two:

I walked down the dark street toward the west side of town, heading for the Hyuuga and Uchiha households. It was a pretty deserted part of town. The sky was littered with stars. They shone brightly in the dark alleys and back ways I walked along.

As I walked through the quiet hidden village, I can't help but think back to where I'd been just moments before.

"_Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked me, her eyes starting to close. She looked so tired, laying there in my bed, covered in... Well that's not to important._

"_Go back to sleep Hina-Chan."I had whispered to her softly a smile on my face. "I'm just going out, I'll be back soon!" I winked, and my smile turned soft, reassuring. She nodded, finally closing her eyes and falling fast asleep even before I had left the room. _

I chuckled, man that had been fun. Hinata's body, Woo! What a ride. The soft contours of her well muscled body as she pushed above, beside, and under me. The way her breasts, double D's I remind myself, bounced with every thrust. God... Calm yourself Uzumaki were on a mission!

I took a few deep breaths before pushing myself forward; I was a man with a plan and nothing! Not even the fine, _very fine_, memories of Hinata's smokin' hot, bouncy... perky... tight....No! Nothing was gonna stop me!

I kept walking muttering to myself about how nice this would be and even though Hinata's breasts were admittedly the best I'd seen in awhile, what lay ahead would be heavenly. It would be _fine_, if it work out, of course. A grin, evil as it was, wormed its way across my face as I looked at the building before me. Oh yes, this was going to be amazing! Believe it!

I climbed up quickly to the third window on the east side of the building. Quietly I looked inside seeing the lump which was defiantly my victim. I chuckled before turning into, as my friends would call it "Hokage-to-be mode."

I pried the window open using all my ninja skills to make sure there were no squeaks, before stealth fully creeping into the room. I tiptoed my way over to the bed, carefully… carefully. Just a few more steps, almost there... Gotchya!

And I pounced diving headfirst into the body lying spread eagle across the bed. Leaving nothing to the imagination, just so you know. Skin tight black silk pajamas, silk sheets, black blanket... I should have known.

Red eyes locked with mine glaring daggers which I'm sure would have sent me straight to hell had it been possible. We sat there him on his elbows glare still intact, while I lent over him a hairs breath away. "What. Do. You. _Think_. You're. Doing!?" The only surviving Uchiha screamed, looking for the entire world as if I had just done the stupidest thing in the world. Which I didn't! A vicious snarl formed with his pretty pink lips reviled glistening white teeth–or where those fangs?

I only smile showing off my own pearly whites. It didn't pacify the teen, only seemed to make it worse, hmm what to do; what to do. I couldn't have stopped the evil smile, glinting eyes, or devious cackling which rose from my being, probably not helping my situation with my disturbed teammate. But I couldn't help myself what with that pout – _What!? That's a glare you dumbass!_ The Kyuubi raged _Hes gonna tare you limb from limb, you'll never lay in bed with a beautiful woman again, you idiot!_ - And all.

I didn't pretend to ignore the voice in the back of my head as he had gone silent and retreated to the back of his little cage, afraid of the fury I would face with a pissed off, not to mention tired, Sasuke. Pretending to ignore the Uchiha's nasty glare though… _was_ hard. I lent down pushing him back with the motion until I was lying right above him pressing him down into the bed, my left leg between his, pressing up against his rising erection.

A hiss of warning was issued from Sasuke as the Uchiha tried and failed, quiet miserably I might add, to get away.

I must not have mentioned before that pain was one thing that, kind of… maybe turned me on. So the light hit to my side, which was really not so light and was actually _really_ painful, was more a turn on then anything. Sasuke really was flexible. I hooked my arm under the leg to my left pushing it up beside his ear. Sasuke's glare fell replaced by a look of weary surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked repeating his earlier question. His eyes guarded and locked with my own. I almost smiled.

"Sasuke," I murmur leaning forward and taking his ear lobe between my teeth, I heard his quick intake of breathe and I smirk before going down nipping and kissing along his neck. "I'm doing what we both know you want me to do."

He grunts something in Uchiha, before sighing and giving into the feeling of being dominated by _moi_. Less of a fight then I had imagined not that I'm complaining cause I'm not, at all. It was fucking utopia to have Sasuke this close to my body; I had thought about it, obviously. What it would be like, how it would feel. Gods I had been so stupid. Because Uchiha-Fucking-Sasuke was _perfect_, perfect! Jesus did he know what to do. Run his tongue this way then swirl it that way. Suck my tongue into his mouth then go run circles in my own. I moaned the feelings of his hard body, so unlike Hinata's soft curves, were driving me crazy!

I break off our kiss heading lower down his body before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back up into Sasuke's smothering black eyes. There was a light blush against his checks, though unmatched by the glare situated below frowned eyebrows. "What?" I breathe my heart still thumping a mile a minute. The blush darkened and I raise an eyebrow in confusion. I'm not confused for long as I'm flipped over and Sasuke's making _his_ way down _my_ body. I hold back a chuckle when I feel rushed hands ripping at my pants. "Eager?" I question lifting my hips and allowing –who am I (the instigator) to resist when things were heating up, I may be a pervert but I am not a tease… much- both pants and boxers to be swept up and thrown.

He glares mutedly at me before turning his attentions elsewhere; it's really hard not to laugh. But gods he's so cute! I see him gulp before leaning down and taking my cock... all… the...

Oh.

My.

God!

I do scream –it's manly of course-so I guess it was a shout. But anyway; I shout out in the sudden pleasure of immediate deep throat...uh -_age_ and the fact the Uchiha is still moving fluidly between my legs does nothing to help the situation. Cumming before I even enter that deliciously tight ass of his, so not a good thing. I get a good grip on the back of his head, to pull him away of course, but he never did do anything I say; why start now? He continues his fast paced swallowing which is really hot; the way his throat opens and closes around my cock; the way his tongue, and what a tongue it is, moves up the vein that ran from the base of my dick to the precum dripping tip. His name has become a mantra which I shout happily. Over and over again.

"Sasuke," I say, thankful my voice is level how embarrassing would it be if it was squeaky, "God, Sa- s...suke slow down! Nh!" I feel the smirk resting on his lips; my eyes finding it to hard-I groan as I feel him slowing and his hips are now thrusting into my leg; and his _cock_ which is so _hard_, is rubbing up so nicely-to stay open. And I cry out shooting my hot seed into his awaiting mouth, I do open my eyes in time to see his black eye's gazeing back and he swallow, while droplets of cum run down his chin, his neck, pooling at his collar bone. I lean forward licking it up, nipping lightly at the skin there, loving the taste of my essence on his snow white skin. He shudders at the treatment, moaning my name.

I bring him back down on me peeling off his night shirt, the black silk rubs against his hardened nipples and with the motion I'm rewarded with a nice throaty moan and quivering thighs. I bid my still shivering teammate of his clothes a smirk still across my lips. My t-shirt is still on; rubbing unnoticed against my back, Hmm, that got me thinking I had a kink for sex with clothes or costumes on, I wonder if Sasuke would….

Back to the situation at hand.

I reach over to where I knew my pants were digging through my pockets and pulling out only two condoms-I have more for later, winkwink- and lube. I smirk up at Sas_uke _-Sasuke's name if I really think about is like ass-uke. Hmmm.- before handing him the _supplies_ I _do_ notice his blush is turning cherry red but I chose not to comment as my balls would probably be ripped off and stuffed up my ass. _Anyway_ after delivering the package, I move my hands down to his soft, round, bouncy ass. –Maybe on all fours is better…- "Ride me, Sasuke." I whisper to him.

He stares at me for a while blushing and glaring. Such an undignified position for a Clan head to be in... Oh well. He nods slowly, ripping-I almost flinch as I think back to my earlier thoughts_, thoughts about ripping something..._- the condom open and sliding it over my cock, before setting the other off to the side. Teeth graze and nibble harshly on his lower lip as-Wait, wait a second. Is… is _Uchiha_-_Fucking_-_Sasuke_….**nervous**? …Well.- his eyes dart over to me before continuing on with my instructions, so compliant I muse hearing a growl of agreement from the voice in the back of my…stomach

Sasuke coats his fingers with the slivery lube reaching down and slowly starting to… "Wait," He looks up at me half confused half angry, I could hear his thoughts miles away, _Fucking god damned moron, as if I'm not embarrassed enough sticking my god damned fingers up my god damned ass, this better be good you __**idiot**__ or I swear to god...._ probably something along those lines. "Sasuke," I start, the lecherous grin known to all as 'Jiraya's Pervy Smirk™' spreading across my face. "Turn around." It's really not a request and he doesn't argue, though he wants to; he turns around propping up on his left elbow his check laying on his bed and his legs spread, knees pressed into the bed. God if I wasn't hard enough!

His fingers moved in and out in a rocking motion that left me dizzy, I watched his expressions, glazed over black eyes; back arching forward, legs quivering, checks flushed; his left hand holding on to the silken sheets for dear life. He cries out quietly as he works his finger deeper into his tight hole. A second, third and then forth finger is added into his shaking entrance, his breath labored. My name is repeated again and again as he fucks himself, eyes open slowly, meeting mine. His half opened black eyes are clouded with pleasure, and I groan as his tongue pecks out of part red lips. I watch his toes curl and his shoulder shake; watch as his forehead meets the blanket while his fingers dig into the spot so deep within him.

I pull him back -anymore of that and I would be cumming _again_ before I even got to the best part. Legs sit on each side of my waist as he faces me his hands placed on my upper thighs and slowly-I see the grimace of pain on his face but yet he must be fucking with me ….well you know what I mean! - ever so slowly he worked his way down my cock, it fit so nicely in his tight little ass, I almost couldn't stop myself from thrusting upward into him. But one Uchiha glare and the thought left my mind.

He pulls back out, -Gods does it _burn_ and I'm not the only one who just wants the Uchiha bouncing up and down on my cock.-, going faster with every upward motion. I rock up to meet his tortuously slow, although very eye catching-if you know what I mean-, thrusts. His head is thrown back, moans leaving his mouth like water down a mountain side. "Naruto," He cries as I find and pound up into that special little spot inside him. "God, more Na-na- ruto! Ah, fuck!" I roll us over getting tired of the teasing look in black eyes and thrust powerfully into him, rolling my hips in the processes. His eyes lull into the back of his head and I smirk in victory. Hah who's the dobe now, Uchiha?

I lean down nibbling lightly on his ear as I push his legs up, although they end up wrapped painfully around my waist, and I speak softly. "Sasuke, do you want me to _fuck_ your tight, wet ass." Dirty talk wasn't really my thing. But it got the reaction I was looking for.

"Fuck. Naruto!" Sasuke glazed up at me mouth parting to allow his tongue to moisten dry lips. "Please, please fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

And who was I to deny such a wonderful request? I thrusts in and out of the Uchiha going faster as his screams of pleasure rose in volume. I fucked him raw, moving his legs from around my waist to beside his ear dropping my weight behind each thrust to fully penetrate him. Arms flew to my neck drawing my face to his, our lips met in a messy kiss. Teeth scraped, tongues danced, and his moans intertwined with my own.

Outside the stars twinkled and the moonlight bounced off the body below me, bathing his white skin in a fluorescent white.

I reach down between our bodies pumping his dick in my hand feeling it pulse and jump. We're so close I can feel it, the burning white in the back of my eyes, the built up pressure in my balls.

With twin cries and urgent kisses we cum, his essence spread itself across our stomachs, and my seed splashed against the latex of the condom.

We roll off of each other, my dick coming out of him with a _slick_ like noise that kinda turned me on. Our labored breaths are the only noise in the once sex filled room. I turn over to ask him the usual question "Round two?" when I come face to face with Sasuke laying there pale skin covered in cum, black hair tousled, checks tinted red, lips parted. And worst of all. He was _asleep!_ Asleep really! Jee-zum I know I'm good but I wasn't finished!

With a depressed and agitated sigh I get up and head to the bathroom picking up my clothes in the process. I shower and put on my _thankfully_ clean clothes before heading back in the bedroom. I spot his desk and pick up a pen writing down a Uchiha friendly version of 'The Note.'

_Sasuke,_

_Due to unexplainable circumstances I had to leave before you awoke. Please don't fret baby _- He'll probably glare at that. I chuckle. _I will be back for another round soon. Untill, then..._

_Keep your hands away from your pants because your dick is _mine_, Uchiha and I don't want you to touchin' it __at all__, even when you lay in bed thinking about all the nasty, dirty, kinky _-I can see the grimace crinkling his lips when he reads this. _**I don't need a reminder, Idiot.**_ _things I'm going to be doing to you. 'Till we meet again, Sasuke. _

_-The man who will haunt your wet dreams._

_Uzumaki Naruto._


	4. INTERLUDE Narutos Alone Time

Finally it's here! Chapter 3 of Mission Harem. I'm so excited, I hope you guy like this chapter, it was very hard to write and toke way longer then I hoped, but I was sick today and thought 'What the fuck, might as well do something productive.' And here it is! Next chapter I am working on is …Special and because of an awesome reviewer it will be the first requested. (: Enjoy

_**I Do Not Own.**_

**Naruto's Alone Time.**

He slides delicately against the sold body below him, leaning back when arms wrap around him from behind. Lips ghost over his hip as teeth nip at his jaw. Groans and cries echo in the quiet room, jumping off the walls and back toward the five tan bodies all dancing together on an orange bed.

Blue eyes gaze lustfully back at him, as shiny French manicured tipped fingernails reach out over him, to caress the swollen breast of the female clone to his right. She mewls and whimpers from the abuse to her now red nipple her eyes that are half-closed flutter every now and then, and her red lips are open; screaming out in pleasure, as the other female clone to his left rubs her fingers over every available piece of skin she can reach.

Kisses press behind his ears as a tongue licks his ear lobe, a heavy hand is situated between his shoulder blades; pushing his body forward. He groans lowly mewling at the attention the body below him was showering upon him.

The female clone to his lefts named Fem #1, who Master created 0.2 seconds before the female clone to the right, whose name is Fem #2. Anyway, Fem #2 arches at the treatment done onto her leaking pussy, Fem #1's tongue pushing in and out of her virgin entrance. Fem #1 smirks a devilish smirk, working her tongue up and over Fem #2,'s clit biting and ripping at it with as much menacing glee as possible.

White spreads across his vision and he feels the milky essence of his carbon copy exploded inside him and he himself splashes his seed onto a rippling toned stomach. The growls and vibrations from the body behind him warn him that male-clone #2 has also just cum inside male-clone#1, whom is directly below him. Tired and relaxed he pulls himself off the softening cock, and pushes back against male-clone #2's chest.

Fem #1 and Fem #2 have only just begun their virginal rubbings as he glances off to the far right corner of the room, before getting up and walking over to the quiet body sitting in a plush red armchair. He looks over his shoulder at the two females lying at the center of the bed, Male-clone's 1 and 2 lay haphazardly across messy, cum stained pillows; cocks erect, eyes hooded, and bodies sagged in fatigue. He straightens when he is but two feet away from the quite presences sitting in the armchair before him, lowering himself to his knees he bows his head low to the floor before rising.

He dare not speak without permission, fearfully of being on the receiving end of his master's wrath.

Still tired he does not respond immediately to his master's question.

"I beg your pardon, my lord. But I'm afraid I did not hear your inquiry."

Having expected to strike his master's ire, he is doubly surprised when he sees, not annoyance, but amusement flickering below the depths of clear blue eyes. His master's fingers roam fondly threw his hair tugging gently on a bang directly in front of his nose.

"Fear not dear servant, for I am merciful and wish not for your harm but for your love, speak clear to me," His master begins, soft spoken but his voice full of authority and pleasure. "Did you enjoy being watched, as those **big** **fat cocks** fucked your tight ass?"

A moan rumbled at the base of his throat threatening to break free, but he swallowed it, looking down at his bent knees his face burning with shame. His silence spoke far louder than any words, and his master nodded motioning him back to the bed.

One by one, the clones dispersed their memories becoming his memories and as soon as all had vanished, it was as if a movie had started right before his eyes. He saw the teasing smiles, drooping eyelids, and arousing cries of approval. He wraps his hand around his reawakening member; his breathe speeding up to near ___hyperventilation. Sensual_ touches, kisses and powerful thrusts; he felt them all as if they were being done upon him, or done by him.

_Ridged cocks that push into him, warm tight asses that surround him, wet sloppy kisses that coaxed him- encouraged him. _

"_Do you enjoy…" He asks the imaginary body below him, "Do you enjoy this sweet torture?" He hears himself ask, the seductive quality to his voice driving himself crazy._

_His skin breaks out in goose bumps as teeth nibble their way up his back from his entrance scraping the cock inside him and his ass cheek, it runs along his spine stopping only to suck big red spots into his back. _

His nails traces languidly over the tip of his cock white drops of pre cum spilling off the sides to the base,

_Slower then he wished the cock pulls from him, grinding against his prostate in the process. _God_ he thinks _how tight this body was, how hot this body was, how unbelievably amazing this body was. _"Faster!" He hears him cry, begging for more of the delicious sin. Hands roam over his nipples pinching and teasing driving him farther into insanity. "How can something so bad," He whispers "How can it feel so good?"_

Pulling his cock up and down, the skin turning red under his hands, blistering heat is developing in his navel torturing him. "_**Take the plunge," **_It purrs approvingly. "_**Don't fight it: beg for it!**_" He pants and moans his heading turning right then left, god he can't take much more!

_Light glints off her shining blue eyes, extenuating the purple that is starting to leak threw from the edges. Red lips open allowing her tongue to pass through where it pokes and probes her clit before her teeth bite at her pussy's lips. "No no more!" Fem #1 begged her eyes watering, but Fem #2 ignores her continuing on with her vicious attack. Fem #1's legs spread wider as Male-Clone #2 begins to pushes his swollen cock inside her. Her eyes turn toward Male-Clone #1 who is still laying across the bed holding his erection in his hand, stroking._

Up and down, he continues rubbing his climax soon approaching. Throwing his head back he can remember the feel of her pussy, the taste of her pussy's juices, the hard pulse of his cock as he slides his hand upon it.

_Push, lick, stroke. Pull, nip, rub. A repeated cycle only broken by cries of pleasure or pain. The wet sloping sound of body against body, of tongue against pussy, of lips against lips, as Male-Clone #1 moves closer pushing his lips against Male-Clone #2 their tongues intertwining in a game of dominance. _

_How long had this all lasted? How much longer could they go? They knew not but their own pleasures, and soon, it was there. _

**Splash.**

_And that was all the knew before their lives were brought to a close, their eyes shutting for the last time they would ever know._

"FUCK!" He shouts the movie in his mind driving him over, the awesome pleasure of the five clones he had created all coming down on him at once.

"_**Beg for mercy.**_" The Kyuubi growls, and Naruto's eye shoot open, his body wet with sweat and his boxers and sheets wet with his cum.

"God damnit" Naruto mutters getting up and heading to the shower. "No more porn before bed."


End file.
